Dramatic
by Haoi
Summary: If you notice a pattern with the titles of my BTR fics then you are awesome ;) What happens if Logan was left in charge.


**A/N - Well Hi, I'm back for another fic. It isn't Slash or anything haha. Well enjoy. **

* * *

_**Dramatic**_

* * *

The boys sat there watching a Movie on TV. It had been quiet all night, not because of Mrs. Knight and Katie leaving for Katie's field trip, it was because Logan was left in charge by Kendall's mom. This obviously didn't go without protest from James and Carlos but Kendall didn't mind. He would happily have the whole pressure taken off him for once but he would step up once he sees the smart teen panic.

Logan was sitting on the edge of the couch reading a nice healthy book, smiling at the thought of being in charge. He wasn't one to brag but he likes being in charge, he just couldn't explain it well enough but he likes it.

The Movie finished and the hour hand landed on eleven. Naturally this was the time that the boys got to sleep at but since Mrs. Knight wasn't in they didn't care except for Logan. He looked at the clock and closed his book and stood up simultaneously.

"Okay guys time to sleep." He said with utmost confidence. No one moved. Slightly annoyed Logan approached the guys and told them again to go to sleep.

Carlos shook his head side to side signalling a 'no'. James smirked as he noticed a frown appearing on the boy who was in charge. Kendall noticed it also but he didn't move, he was too caught up in the moment. Logan then looked at the blonde who tensed up at the sight of his friend. He suddenly stood up slightly, only slightly, afraid that his friend might start something. James watched Kendall stand up and that's how he knew that maybe Logan was serious.

"I'm not gonna say it again." Logan said with a slight bitter tone. "Go to sleep."

Kendall and James scattered about before finding their rooms and entering them. Logan watched and nodded at the sight of **two** of his friends going into their rooms. He then directed his eyes towards the Latino still sitting on the couch practically bouncing up and down with energy. He had his helmet on and was smiling. Carlos Garcia has always been problematic with sleep. James, who he shares a room with, says that it takes precise movements around the room for Carlos to not wake up or risk an hour or two long energy-fest.

Logan grabbed the teen by his shoulders and raised him up to stand. He gave him his best annoyed look and repeated himself. "Go to sleep."

"But Logie..." He started but got distracted as a commercial about helmets came on. "...my...show...favourite..."

'_He's distracted over this commercial?_' Logan thought to himself as he let go of the helmet wearing teen's shoulders and sat on the couch. '_I guess I can give him this one._'

The show lasted for exactly an hour and Logan had fallen asleep, Carlos however was still pretty active and was still full of energy. He moved about slowly and exited apartment 2J hoping to find something fun to do at around Palmwoods during midnight. He smiled as he went down the elevator, at night. Walking out of the lobby and sighing as the cool night air touch his face, Carlos was ready to use up his energy. He noticed that, although it is midnight, most shops are still open. He walked to the closest fast food restaurant and started ordering chicken nuggets.

Meanwhile back at the apartment.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted with a slight whimper.

With an instance Kendall burst out of his and Logan's shared room and ran towards his friend, who was now panicking like a hydrophobic in water. He was panting heavily as he paced around the living area, hands massaging his temples.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked trying his best to stop the smart boy from pacing around. He was worried because he noticed that Carlos wasn't around.

"It's Carlos...he...is...gone." The raven haired boy said emphasising the last three words by shaking Kendall. Kendall noticed that the sweat forming around his forehead, he can now tell that Logan was beyond calming down and any more ways to calm him down will be useless.

"Okay." Kendall nodded understanding the situation already. Just then the pretty boy came out of the room he shared with Carlos. He was yawning and stretching as he watched the two boys in the living room, one panicking and the other being his usual self.

"Hey guys." He called out the two who immediately looked at him. "Where's Carlos?'

Logan panicked some more and he paced about even quicker than before shaking his head. He was worried, and he blamed himself for falling asleep. He disappointed Mrs. Knight and he knew it, he couldn't really face her after this. Losing Carlos is like losing your little brother, with Carlos' childlike mind he knows that he will be lost especially if he...

"Logan!" Kendall snapped him out of his thoughts as he shook him, the smart boy getting slightly dizzy. "We can do this, I thought of a plan."

Logan smiled as his friend is finally taking charge, he admitted to himself that he misses being on the sidelines only being relied on when his friends have a more logical question. His smile was slowly dying when Kendall shook his head. He was right, it wasn't a time for a smile, not yet, they have to look for the Latino first.

**-Carlos Line Break-**

Carlos sat at the restaurant eating the food he had ordered. He watched the cars that passed the restaurant a smile on his face not even wondering that the rest of the group were worrying about little Carlos. He looked again outside thinking where he should go next.

**-Back to Kendall and the rest-**

"Does anyone not understand my plan?" Kendall asked as he watched the not so confused faces facing him. The two nodded. James and Kendall went to their respective bedrooms and quickly got changed. Logan was waiting by the door, looking at the watch he was given by Kendall only moments ago. He sighed as he waited. The tension killing him as he worried for his friend.

Kendall came out first and looked at the watch: _'12:30_' it states, as he stood beside the sighing shorter boy. He looked at him with a smile, trying to reassure him. It worked momentarily before the smart boy frowned again.

James came out last, as usual, fixing his hair. He looked at the two angry teens waiting for him by the door. He raised and eyebrow before being told off by Logan that he shouldn't really worry about the way he looks, it is past midnight; no one would notice them anyway.

James sighed as he walked out the door with the other two. He looked at them one after the other shocked at how calm they were being. They reached the lobby and noticed that no one was there and they just walked out. As soon as they got out they split up each heading to the places Carlos might explore.

Logan went to the nearest playground, if it wasn't anything he liked more it was a playground at the park. He looked around, it looks pretty dark and the teen tensed up. He noticed how scary the park looked at night, the lamp posts not helping illuminate the vast park. Only then that Logan noticed that he was actually moving by himself. He was now terrified by the feeling of meeting ghosts. He closed his eyes while still moving forward, letting out a mere whimper as he felt a sharp, bitter air touch his skin.

Kendall went to the beach, Carlos loved sandcastles so he figured he would be here. He looked at the vast ocean, hearing the waves, sounding peaceful in his ears. Although it was dark the moon was being reflected by the sea making it somewhat bright than it usually is. He looked from left to right slowly trying to spot a short Latino walking around the beach. He was almost tempted to look in the water but the sea breeze deterred him from stepping anymore closer.

James looked, well tried to look, in a club. He didn't really want to look for Carlos in the first place. He entered managing to slip past the guards and got ready to party. He looked around for any girls he might like to try and at last he found one. Aiming for her he walked towards her doing his best pick up line on her. The girl laughed but James was still shot down by the girl. The tall brunette shrugged and moved away asking for a drink at the bar. He was handed a weird concoction and he drank it in one gulp.

Logan reached the playground. There was no one there, as he expected. He looked around still however illuminating the playground, poorly, with the screen of his phone. Suddenly the phone vibrated and Logan dropped it with shock, it landed on the sandy ground as he cursed to himself. It was Kendall, when he picked up the phone again. He answered it and immediately put it on speaker mode.

"H-Hello?" Logan stuttered face palming his face, why did he answer like that?

"Are you okay? You sound scared." Kendall assumed quickly, he was right. "Have you found him yet?"

"No." The smart teen said as he felt another sharp breeze. "I'm guessing you haven't?"

"Yeah you're right. Should we keep looking?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the restaurant in front of Palmwoods."

"Yeah I will. Bye." Kendall said before hanging up. He didn't even bother trying to phone James, he wouldn't answer. Knowing him he probably disobeyed Logan and him already.

**-Carlos line break, again-**

Carlos left the restaurant. He was feeling slightly sleepy as he plunged both hands in his pockets keeping himself warm. He decided to just go home. The thought arising in his mind as he thought about Logan and the rest. Sure they must be worried but at least he had fun. Isn't that all that matters? He smiled as he thought of that reason seeing he was content with everything.

He entered he lobby looking side to side and acting like he had done something wrong he sneaked around the place till he reached apartment 2J. He walked in and was bout to shout when he noticed the place empty. 'The must be sleeping now.' Carlos thought as he walked into his and James' room but he didn't find the pretty boy at all and just saw both beds empty. Shrugging his shoulders he went to his dresser and took out his fast food pyjamas. He headed towards the bathroom and just a couple of minutes later the small boy came out yawning. He headed to the orange couch and sat as he flicked on the TV.

**-Back to the Rest-**

Logan sat on the chair staring blankly through the window. He sighed as he played with his food. Kendall reached out from the other side of Logan and reassured him again with a smile. He was worried that Logan is letting this go through his head but then again it was Carlos, who knows what that guy is up to. He didn't even mention that James was still out and about but he didn't really care.

Logan looked at his friend. Not a single worry on his friend's face. '_How does he do it?_' The smart teen asked himself as he saw his friend drink from his milkshake. The time ticking away slowly towards one in the morning. After their little snack they decided to look for Carlos some more, they didn't bother contacting anyone as it wouldn't really help them.

They looked, for what seemed like an eternity as they wondered around the general area of Palmwoods. They checked all the fast food restaurants and the park, several times, then they ended up exploring the things that Carlos never goes to just in case he was there.

Logan was losing hope as they rode the taxi cab home. Kendall too was now acting worried, a sign Logan hoped he would never see. Paying the fare and hopping out they left the taxi and into the hotel they lived in. Climbing the stairs thinking that the Latino is forever lost to them.

As they open their apartment door they were introduced to a dark room with blinking lights. Logan was confused, did they leave the TV on? No that can't be it. They looked around and noticed the Latino sleeping on the couch. Mouth open snoring as drool were escaping from his mouth. Logan lit up as he saw that the Latino has came home. He ran towards the sleeping teen and shook him awake.

The tanned boy woke up with a start and he shook his head trying to wake himself up as well. He looked at the smart teen with a smile.

"Logie!" Carlos cried out with happiness as he saw Logan with clearing eyes. "Where did you go?"

"No. I think the question is-" Kendall paused as he approached the two. "-Where did _**you**_ go?"

"I was...um..."The Latino was stump at the question and he looked at Logan. "I'm sorry?"

Logan smiled. He was glad to have the childish short boy back. He just wanted to hug him but he knows how he feels about hugs. "It's okay Carlos."

The Latino smiled as he stood up, he apologized again before going to his room. Logan and Kendall sat on the couch and sighed with relief. Now to look for James but as Logan was about to ask Kendall the said boy appeared at the door opening it slowly hoping it wouldn't wake up people.

Logan approached the boy, he looked at the boy. He looked drunk. As Logan got close the stench of alcohol became more apparent.

"Logie!" James slurred out his name. He was very drunk. "Did...Did you find...'Litos?"

The smart teen nodded his head and told the pretty boy to go to his bed. The boy protested but Kendall and Logan nodded to each other and before the pretty boy knew it he was being dragged to his and Carlos' room. When he opened the door Logan saw that Carlos was jumping around the place.

Surprised, Logan was ready to explode. Though for a moment he was really fooled that Carlos was being responsible but he was obviously wrong. Then, to make matters worse, James shook free and started jumping along with Carlos.

Kendall placed his left hand on Logan's shoulder. "Well good night, I'll be in our room when you need me."

"Trust me..." Logan began as Kendall exited the room and closed the door. "I won't need your help."

Kendall closed the door and sighed as he walked to his and Logan's room. He wasn't sure what Logan might do but he had an idea.

Logan inhaled and exhaled slowly before tackling both boys to the floor with a shout.

"Logie what the hell?!" Shouted Carlos.

"Bed! Now!"


End file.
